Pigmentary titanium dioxide is widely used as a coloring agent in a number of applications. For example, pigmentary titanium dioxide is commonly used as a coloring agent in paints, plastics, inks, and papers. In most of these applications, the pigmentary titanium dioxide must exhibit both good durability and good optical properties.